Pride
by Mugen7
Summary: For now though he'd continue as he saw fit. But he'd look forward to the day, That someone, Would come and try to cut down . . . His Pride


**Pride**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He was never one to rely on others.

He'd never give them the satisfaction, albeit to contrary belief.

He was too proud,

Too capable.

He is the strongest,

The best.

Superior to everyone,

And in a league of his own.

No-one could match him,

For he had no equal.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Still a long ways to go,_

_And yet he had accomplished a lot for someone so young._

_More so than what most were ever capable of achieving themselves so early on in life._

_He attained the highest rank reachable to what was considered very early in someone's career._

_He had reached a level of power that others could only dream of having themselves at such an age._

_And,_

_A reputation that pillared higher than even that of his peers,_

_And many others._

_. . ._

_But . . ._

_One must ask,_

_Are such feats a good thing?_

_Especially for someone of his calibre._

_For surely . . ._

_It would corrupt._

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Through time,

He became a symbol of Power.

To him power is everything.

It is not only what sets people apart from one another,

But _all_ living things;

From the strong,

To the weak.

. . .

With Power . . .

You can claim anything you so desire.

With Power . . .

You can make change.

With Power . . .

You could rise, and stand at the very top;

Above all others,

Becoming a Ruler,

An Almighty.

Anything

. . . . . .

Weakness

However is a sin.

Something he would not accept.

He would sully those for being weak and would not tolerate any association with those who he considered of lesser worth.

Only the strong may address him,

May acknowledge him,

May be within his presence and be worthy of his praise.

. . .

He had no time for the weak as they were the inferior.

They were an unnecessary weight,

A burden.

In his belief,

As so the laws of nature prescribed,

It is survival of the fittest.

The Strong will prey on the Weak.

The Strong survive,

And the Weak perish.

_That_,

Is how the world works.

"If Thy does not wield the Power of Triumph,

Then Thy Life, is Fruitless"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_At times we'll wonder just how much can change over any period of time._

_It all depends . . ._

_But as for himself,_

_He went through a big change altogether._

_Far more than what people would've liked to believe._

_He now possessed a winner's mentality;_

_Viewing that winners are gifted all and losers are denied all._

_He became equipped with a massive ego to boot,_

_One that became detrimental to the well-being of those around him._

_Endowed with a new sense of bravado;_

_Feeling no shame in his manner of tongue or action._

_Plus adorned with a vexing vanity,_

_That made him even more . . ._

_Distasteful_

_. . ._

_Regal,_

_Snide,_

_Arrogant,_

_And Overbearing._

_Taunting his, comrades,_

_And lowering self-esteem._

_Berating them for their pitifulness._

_Looking down on them from a pedestal to show just how different they were to him in stature,_

_How they could never compare to him._

_His Might_

_. . ._

_There even came occasions where he would become violent towards the people who rebuked him for his... 'Wrong doings', and would strike those who opposed him._

_How foolish._

_Who did they think they were?_

"Trash!"

_He would disallow them to oppose him not the other way around._

_It was he who would disallow them from looking and speaking down upon him._

"Vermin!"

_It would be made clear that only those who serve him, and him alone, may look him in the eye,_

_And have the right to speak to him._

_Any who refused would be forced to submit._

He _was the one with true success._

He _was _always_ in the right._

_He had every fairness,_

_To be Proud._

_. . ._

_His power,_

_Is Absolute._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **.**

"Power tends to corrupt,

And absolute power corrupts absolutely.

Great men are almost always bad men"

. . .

Make no mistake.

He is a great man without a doubt.

. . .

But he is also misguided.

. . .

Was it from the power he possessed?

The Ideals he believed?

Perhaps the ambitions he sought?

Either way it did not matter.

He had chosen his path, and would follow it to the very end,

Regardless of the outcome.

No turning back,

And living with no regrets.

He had shown

. . .

His Resolve

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_"What did you say?"_

_"I said you're pathetic!"_

_No-one dared to speak or even make a move._

_They were all fixated on the scene before them as two of their most skilled comrades were engaged in a fearsome duel of rigorous and violent clashes that seemed almost unthinkable to the eye._

_Callous was the raw display as sparks discharged across the earth and through the heavens,_

_And devastating swings of an edge that tore the Sky asunder._

_The power . . ._

_Could only be marvelled at._

_"Honestly it never ceases to amaze me just how oblivious you can be at times"_

_Another strike coursed its way towards him in a vertical arc._

_"You think of yourself as someone with high intelligence, when really, it's nothing to be proud over"_

_His opponent lunged at him with tremendous speed, and aimed to pierce him with greater force._

_They fought at high intensity,_

_And the atmosphere became heated with the immense pressure both combatants released._

_. . . . . ._

_But why?_

_. . ._

_Why were they fighting to begin with?_

_What had caused such an engagement between two allies?_

_"Just give up"_

_Full confrontation between the two of them was nigh certain._

_It was something that could only be imagined and further questioned over._

_But as it seems that imagination,_

_Had become a reality._

_. . ._

_Both fighters landed on solid ground, standing at a distance away from each other._

_. . ._

_He stood there,_

_Calm,_

_Focused,_

_Relaxed,_

_Steadily alert,_

_And apparent boredom displayed over his face._

_. . ._

_Before him was his opponent._

_Tyrant_

_Is what best described his foe._

_Clad in black,_

_Armour with many spiked protrusions that layered all over._

_A matching weapon was equipped in the person's right hand;_

_A large, black mace, much taller than it's wielder, which had six spikes that grew progressively larger as they ran along the edge of the blade._

_. . ._

_The most attractive feature though that stood out above all the rest,_

_Was the scarlet red of hair;_

_Spiked tendrils that matched the theme of the tyrant's armour flared outward,_ _lashing through the air as if the individual strands were independent._

_. . ._

_He focused on the person's eyes . . ._

_They were blinded,_

_By fury._

_"Hm-hm, to think... you of all people, would succumb to your own darkness" he spoke as he watched the scarlet-haired warrior place her second gloved hand over the hilt of her mace, and snarled at him, like a feral._

_"You're a joke"_

_His words had pulled a chord, for the woman charged at him relentlessly._

_Leaping off the ground and lifting the hefty weapon over her head she followed through as the mace was swung with abnormal strength diagonally down towards, her enemy._

_"WATCH OUT!"_

_"GET OUT OF THERE!"_

_But he did not budge, even as the obsidian spikes of the large weapon sickeningly descended upon him, he did not waver._

_"Tch!"_

_Instead of running, and trying to avoid it, he stood and took the full brunt of the assault, as the spiked-mace, had cleaved him . . ._

_In two._

_". . . No . . ."_

_. . ._

_. ._

_._

_"Oh I'm sorry, did you think it was over"_

_All horror ceased as the voice of the 'slayed' man came from the two halves._

_Where he was 'split' a surgical discharge erupted from the two pieces and pulled both parts back into one whole being._

_He listened as a chorus of sighs of relief washed over as at one second they _all_ had thought the worst._

_. . ._

_He looked down at the scarlet warrior with disinterest._

_Her form was rigid and she kept a _very_ tight hold of her weapon._

_The weapon itself was lodged into the ground at the angle from which it had been swung._

_. . ._

_And the eyes that were moments earlier full of fury . . ._

_Were filled . . ._

_With Fear._

_. . ._

_Fear... for she _might_, have taken a life._

_. . ._

_Nevertheless_

_"You hesitated"_

_. . ._

_"You really are weak after all" he added, turning his back towards her._

_". . . I'm not weak" she whispered._

_"I beg to differ,_

_You allowed yourself to be controlled by your own anger and power. Only a weakling would fall so low"_

_"STOP IT!"_

. . .

"_How can you be so cruel?_

_Why is it you feel the need to undermine everyone. Your own comrades. Just because they're not as strong as yourself, or anyone _like_ you for that matter" She argued staring at the back of his form waiting for him to answer._

_"Those who lack power, are certain to fail" he answered._

_"Power is _not _what makes us strong" she bit back seething with frustration at his belief._

_"Power is everything"_

_"You're wrong!"_

_"Then let me ask you this,_

_You talk about friendship, bonds, and by putting your trust in others you can face and overcome many challenges that life throws your way . . ._

_But what good is that if those factors are non-existent,_

_What then,_

_What could you hope to accomplish, if you can't rely in your own power?"_

_. . ._

_"It doesn't have to be like that" she said in neglect, not wanting to believe that his words could indeed be true._

_He shook his head due to her refusal to answer directly._

_"That's the difference between you and I, you have so little confidence in your own strength that you would solely rely on others for support" he stated in clarity._

_"I do not have little confidence, and there is nothing wrong with relying on others" she shot back._

_"Perhaps... But it doesn't always mean a sure guarantee that the person will be consistently reliable, no matter how close you may be to the individual. There will come a time that they will fail you" his words had an effect as her head lowered and she became filled with more uncertainty in her beliefs._

"_I however, have every confidence in my abilities and should someone fail me, not that I would need to rely on anyone, I know that I can make it on my own" he said stepping away from her. Yet his words held a bit of, displeasure, to them, but were not noticed._

_"Arrogant is what you are" she barked at him which he stopped in his tracks._

_"And you're in denial" he replied, walking away from the scarlet-haired woman once again._

_She stayed there, his words replaying in her head, sending her in turmoil._

_He was wrong . . ._

_He was wrong . . ._

_He was... wrong . . ._

_. . ._

_". . . You're wrong . . ."_

_Even at the distance her final words reached him, and in return sent back finals words of his own._

_"I always win, therefore, I'm always right"_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

With his power alone,

He would continue to prosper.

He'd remain in the right,

He'd continue to win,

Prevail.

. . .

That's not to say,

That it wouldn't be fun,

To have a worthy adversary appear and confront him.

Challenge their ideals against his own.

Match their power to his.

And succeed in becoming the victor,

If they could.

. . .

Yes

Fun indeed.

For now though he'd continue as he saw fit.

But he'd look forward to the day,

That someone,

Would come and try to cut down

. . .

His Pride


End file.
